One of the key building blocks of a conventional RF transceiver is a Low Noise Amplifier (LNA). FIG. 1 shows an implementation of a CMOS LNA high gain path 200 commonly adopted in conventional RF transceivers. The gain of this amplifier can be expressed as:                Av=gm·Q2·Rp where gm is the transconductance of the input device, Q is the quality factor of the load inductor and Rp is the parasitic resistance associated with the inductor.        
Referring to the equation above, the gain is a strong function of gm of the input transistor, as well as the Q of the inductor of the LNA. gm may vary +/−30-40%, and the Q2Rp term typically varies +/−10-20% due to process, temperature etc. variation. As a result, the gain of the LNA can easily vary by greater than 6 dB. This gain variation may affect receiver performance significantly in real life applications and hence, the implementation may not be desirable.